A week from the journal of Archangel
by the pilot of eva unit 04
Summary: Trini's thoughts after joining the west coast misfits


**A Week from the Journal of ****Archangel**

**Disclaimer: The character of Trini Kwan belongs to Saban/Disney. (R.I.P Thuy Trang. You will be missed) Everyone else either belongs to Hasbro, Disney, Red Witch, or L1701E.**

**_Monday: _**

Hi, Journal! It's me, Trini. Well, "Stryker Sunday" hit me like a ton of bricks. The machines used that day activated my dormant X-Gene. Now, I have hollow bones like a bird, better vision, I can't get fat, and I sprouted these cool metal wings. I got me a new life because of these wings. Now I got me a new life and a new name: Archangel.

Before all that, I thought Angel Grove was a center of weirdness. I was wrong. I eventually found out there were others, including Crossworld City and Sunnydale. Speaking of weirdness, I recently moved in with this group of mutants known as the West Coast Misfits. They are an…interesting bunch. I get along with these guys pretty well…well, except for Thunderbolt, who talks like the Rock. He's arrogant, brash, hotheaded, mouthy, disrespectful little brat. He compares the Power Rangers to overgrown crayons.

**_Tuesday: _**

Oh, boy! What a great day! I'm so happy! We just went to visit friends of mine and Elisa's. Elisa's called Neko. She's more of an honorary member of the West Coast Misfits. She's a detective who can turn into cats. Anyway, our friends live in a town called Salem, which is another center of weirdness. Thank God we didn't go to Harmony. That place is even worse.

Well anyway, that trip didn't last long. As usual, the boys, for some odd reason, never quite understand what is going on. Geez, I explain what happened in that town 10 times, and they STILL get confused! Anyway, Hope and Bo ran off to who knows where, and Lexie is trying to burn her brother's castle down again. Wildstar (Ace Starr, this rocker from LA with a lion-like mutation. He's kinda cute.) thought it had ice cream. Celeste is off trying to contact the dead for whatever reason. For some reason, Thunderbird (John Proudstar, a big Apache kid with the abilities of a super-athlete. He's a proud man, and he can be a hothead at times) believed that she hung around with Sitting Bull. In other words, a normal day in Salem. It may seem strange to you, but hey. I lived in a town that had monster occurrences almost daily, so this is how **I** define normal.

**_Wednesday:_**

Is this some kind of cosmic punishment for actions in a past life? I got stuck working with Thunderbolt in training again. God, he drives me crazy. He wouldn't stop with those stupid crayon jokes. If it weren't for me and the other Power Rangers over the years, Angel Grove and the world would have been blown to pieces many ways over! Ungrateful brat! Well, to be fair, I never told anyone of my Ranger time (One of Zordon's rules. Just because I'm no longer a Ranger, that doesn't mean Zordon's rules are no longer important to me). Unfortunately, Quick-Kick said I can't kill him, no matter how annoying he is. Kicker said there are too many witnesses anyway. She has a point.

**_Thursday:_**

Sometimes, I hate the X-Men. I really do. Well, let me explain. You see, we went to visit the X-Men, and that was…predictably, a disaster. Well, not as big a disaster as with the original crew. That red head girl, Jean Grey I think her name was, was even **_more_** annoying than Kat, and I did not think that was possible. She always has to be Miss Perfect. This girl **must** have some real hang-ups.

Well, to be honest, it wasn't all bad. In general, the West Coast Misfits get along better with the X-Men than the East Coast team do. The younger members were pretty cool. I love watching Ray and Roberto argue, and little Jamie is so cute. He thinks he's a Hollywood manager. And X-Man and Misfit alike thought it was funny when Ravager got mad at Cyclops, and started wailing on him. Thank goodness she didn't work for Rita or whoever or we would have been so screwed.

**_Friday:_**

Rats! Me and Kyle have got KP duty for nearly impaling/electrocuting Hector Ramirez when Kyle and I got into that fight over video games. I **_still_** think Kingdom Hearts is better than SmackDown vs. Raw, and he had **better not** try to tell me Wrestlemania 18 is better than Final Fantasy X. **(1)**

Theresa is **really** steamed at Elisa right now. Evidently, her cat forms had gained a liking for shredding her clothes. I never knew Gaelic had so many curse words in it. Oh if the Banshee could see her now, heh heh. I think if I were Elisa, I'd go back to New York and stay there for a few weeks until Siryn stops using her sonic powers to liquefy everything around her.

**_Saturday:_**

Oh boy! Oh boy oh boy oh boy oh boy! The two Misfit teams got together! We don't get to do that often, usually thanks to assignments and all that. Anyway, we had our meeting, which was a little party to celebrate Elisa and Goliath's anniversary, and that was an…hoo boy…interesting day.

By the end of it, we destroyed half of Bayville. Hee hee, I'm not completely innocent. I morphed and terrorized Senator Kelly for a little while, ha ha! Hey, it was only one time! I don't think Zordon would care, and I could blame it on whoever the Yellow Ranger currently is. Anyway, the police officers of the city were very busy. Lightspeed ran off with Kelly's car, and Pyro and Sunfire set a bunch of stuff on fire (Sunfire had sake). It was very interesting. And of course, the Superstars played the local mall…a riot broke out. A bunch of metalheads beat up an orchestra.

**_Sunday:_**

Today was actually pretty uneventful and uninteresting, that is…until we visited Elisa. Now, **_that_** was interesting. Apparently, they went on Jerry Springer (we all practically **begged** for tickets), and basically…they destroyed the set **(2)**. I can see why her boyfriend wrecked the set. He and his ex-wife are very…destructive. I think that was the first time the show's history that guests brawled with help from hi-tech weapons. Hoo boy. Why do I get the feeling that's going to make television history?

Aw well. Later, journal!

**(1) **- This is from my story_ Interview with the Misfits 2_

**(2)** - This was the plot from my story _Jerry Springer: Gargoyles Style_. Unfortunately, it got banned because it was in script format even though it was written two years before that rule went into effect


End file.
